The present invention relates to transporting and storing temperature sensitive cargo over long periods of time using a controlled climate in the space where the cargo is loaded. Climate control includes controlling the temperature of the cargo within a certain acceptable range. Controlling the temperature includes bringing the temperature of the cargo into the acceptable range (by refrigerating or heating) and maintaining the temperature within that range. Climate control may also include controlling other parameters such as humidity and composition of the atmosphere.
Refrigeration is the process of removing heat from an enclosed space, or from a substance, and moving it to a place where it is unobjectionable. The primary purpose of refrigeration is lowering the temperature of the enclosed space or substance and then maintaining that lower temperature.
One commonly used refrigeration technique is the vapor-compression cycle. The vapor-compression cycle is used in most household refrigerators as well as in many large commercial and industrial refrigeration systems.
A refrigerated container or reefer is a shipping container used in intermodal freight transport, including rail, ship and truck, where the cargo is refrigerated (chilled or frozen) for the transportation of temperature sensitive cargo. A reefer will usually have an integral refrigeration unit.
The reliability of the refrigeration unit is of paramount importance. The temperature of temperature sensitive cargo should be kept within predefined limits. Some cargo must be maintained frozen, and the temperature of any part of the frozen cargo must be kept below a predefined freezing temperature which depends on the cargo, e.g. below −18 degrees C. or lower, while other cargo, in particular commodities such as fresh meat, fresh fruit and vegetables, should be kept chilled to stay fresh, but not frozen. For chilled fruit and vegetables there is a lowest acceptable temperature below which the commodity will begin degrading and loose its freshness. Such temperature is dependent upon the type of fruit.